The Legendarium World of Mythix
The Legendarium World of Myhtix is the transformation song of Mythix. It is also heard in the game Winx Bloomix Quest and, for the instrumental version, in Winx Club: Saving Alfea. Lyrics English Mythix...,Mythix...! 2X Mythix, there's a magical dimension! Mythix, full of fairytale adventures! Locked within the pages, of the Legendarium world! The power of, Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together! Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever! Flying fast inside the book, of endless mystery...! Mythix is the key. We're on a mission into all things mythical. The universe is strange and stranger, We'll be ready for the danger! We'll live the stories that once were fictional. Well beyond imagination, Mythix, Mythix! Sparkling and invincible the power of, Mythix, there's a magical dimension! Mythix, full of fairytale adventures! Locked within the pages, of the Legendarium world! The power of, Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together! Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever! Flying fast inside the book, of endless mystery...! Mythix is the key. We're feeling stronger, faster, we're invincible. Ready for the mission, In the new magical dimension! We've got the power of this ancient energy. There's no limit to the magic, Mythix, Mythix!﻿ Sparkling and invincible the power of, Mythix, there's a magical dimension! Mythix, full of fairytale adventures! Locked within the pages, of the Legendarium world! The power of, Mythix, yeah, we're feeling it together! Mythix, it's the wildest journey ever! Flying fast inside the book, of endless mystery...! In the Magic World of, Mythix...,Mythix...! 2X Italian Mythix...,Mythix...! 2X Splendido invincibile potere, Mythix, nuova dimensione magica! Mythix, per un'avventura unica! Noi tra miti e leggende, del libro magico! Potere, Mythix, emozioni senza fine! Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire! Viene e vola insieme noi, su ali di magia...! Mythix è la via. Una missione tra creature mitiche. Mondi nuovi, mondi strani, È poteri sovrumani! Tra le pagine del regno delle favole. Oltre ogni immaginazione, Mythix, Mythix! Splendido invincibile potere, Mythix, nuova dimensione magica! Mythix, per un'avventura unica! Noi tra miti e leggende, del libro magico! Potere, Mythix, emozioni senza fine! Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire! Viene e vola insieme noi, su ali di magia...! Mythix è la via. Siamo più forti, siamo fate magiche. Sei ragazze all’avventura, Sempre senza aver paura! Insieme noi diventiamo fantastiche. Oltre ogni immaginazione, Mythix, Mythix! Splendido invincibile potere, Mythix, nuova dimensione magica! Mythix, per un'avventura unica! Noi tra miti e leggende, del libro magico! Potere, Mythix, emozioni senza fine! Mythix, è un mistero da scoprire! Viene e vola insieme noi, su ali di magia...! Ora e sempre, Mythix...,Mythix...! 2X Latin Spanish Mythix, Mythix! Brilla siempre con el poder de, Mythix, es una combinación! Mythix, de fantasías y aventuras! Un misterios y a nos espera, en un mundo legendario! El poder de, Mythix, ahora juntas estuvimos! Mythix, y así nos sorprendimos! Unamos, marchamos, siempre andamos, y misterio sin final...! Mythix llegara. Cuando somos Mythix todo es místico. Es mas extraño el universo, Y los peligros son diversos! Vivimos historias que son una ficcion. Están en la imaginación, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix llegara, Mythix...! 2x Brazilian Portuguese Mythix, Mythix! No universo da imaginação, Mythix, uma dimensão magica! Mythix, cheia de contos de fadas! Presa nas páginas, do mundo lendário está! Poder, Mythix, sua força nós sentimos! Mythix, na magia nos unimos! Voando com a gente pelo livro, de mistério infinito...! Mythix é um sonho lindo. Se somos Mythix tudo é mítico aonde vamos. O universo é tão estranho, muitos perigos enfrentamos! Vivemos histórias que antes eram apenas ficção. No universo da imaginação, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix é um sonho lindo, Mythix...! 2x Polish Mityx, Mityx! Cały świat przenika wielka siła, Mityx, jest kraina nieodkryta! Mityx, Księga baśni czarów chwyta! Chodź poznawaj z nami, Legendarium dziwny świat! A wszędzie jest, Mityx, przeogromna moc nas łączy! Mityx, poleć z nami w górę tęczy! Księga kryje dziki los, niezbadany ląd...! Czarodziejski kąt. Nas ciągnie tam gdzie nie daje magia spać. Bywa dziwnie, czasem strasznie, Poradzimy sobie zawsze! Pożegnaj to co znasz tok myślenia zmień. Tutaj rządzą inne prawa, Mityx, Mityx! Czarodziejski kąt, Mityx...! 2x Hungarian Mind hisz, aki lázas, aki még nem! Mind hisz, hidd csak el legalább nekem! Szállj az égbe a fényben, nézd, repülj velem! Ki idejön, Mind hisz, és a felhők között lenne! Mind hisz, és a jó irányba menne! Szólj egy szót és téged vár, Az álmod köztünk jár...! Szállj fel végre már. Ha majd egy misztikusnak tűnő éjszakán. Ha körülvesz a félelem érzet, Veled vagyunk nem kell kérned! Ha majd egy égbetűnő angyal rád talál, Nem kell többé mégsem félned, Mind hisz, Mind hisz! Szállj fel végre már, Mind hisz...! 2x Croatian Mythix, to je čarobna dimenzija! Mythix, puna raznih pustolovina! Zaključana u knjizi, svijeta legendi! To je, Mythix, osjećamo zajedno! Mythix, putovanje čarobno! Odletimo u knjigu sad, Beskrajno misterija...! Mythix ključ je naš. Sad nas čeka čarobna misija. Svemir je sve čudniji, Oko nas puno opasnosti! Ulazimo u izmišljene priče. U svijetu mašte nalazi se, Mythix, Mythix! Czech Mythix, sílu dá vše co je známé! Mythix, v ní se najde vždy to samé! Jen sílu ti dáva, světa Legendária! Tak polet' dál, Mythix, sílu dá vše co je známé! Mythix, v ní se najde vždy to samé! Můžem létat výš a dál, A najdem víc než máš...! Mythix cíl je náš. Lětime dál a naše křídla spívají. Snad jse ve zle nestratíme, Dobro navždy zachráníme! My máme nádhernou výzvy před sebou. Fantazii jsi uchráníme, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix cíl je náš, Mythix...! 2x Dutch Mythix, Mythix! Samen met de krachten die ons binden, Mythix, er is een magische dimentie! Mythix, vol met sprookjes avonturen! Je vind alle geheimen, daar in het Legendarium! De kracht van, Mythix, ja wij gaan het nu beleven! Mythix, het avontuur van ons leven! Duik met ons diep in de boek, ontgrendel het geheim...! Mythix, brengt ons daar. We gaan op reis opzoek naar wat verborgen ligt. We zien planeten zweven, en je kunt het meebeleven! En het verleden toont je hoe het morgen is. Ooit zal je het zeker weten, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix, brengt ons daar. German Mythix, Mythix! Glänzende und unschlagbare Kraft der, Mythix, märchenhafte Abenteuer! Mythix, welch ein Zauber, welch ein Feuerwerk! Verbunden mit den Seiten, des Legendariums! Die Power des, Mythix, komm wir fühlen es gemeinsam! Mythix, es ist ne wahnsinn's Reise! Flieg mit uns tauch ein ins Buch, Rein bis in die Ewigkeit...! Mythix, bringt uns weit. Unsere Mission ist mystisch und Gefahrenreich. Durch fremde Universen kreisen, Und gemeinsamen Stärken beweisen! Das sind Geschichte die war'n früher nur ausgedacht. Alles dies passiert jetzt wirklich, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix, bringt uns weit, Mythix...! 2x Russian (Nick) Mifiks, Mifiks! Sila chto unosit v mir inoj nas, Mifiks, izmerenie magicheskoe! Mifiks, priklyucheniya nasyshcheno! Zaperto na stranitsakh, mira Legendarium! Sila novaya, Mifiks, puteshestviye opasnoye! Mifiks, snova fei Winx besstrashnyye! Znayem budet nelegko, no nash dukh moguch...! Mifiks eto klyuch. Miry mificheskiye zhdut nas vperedi. Neizvestnost' i opasnost', Ni za chto ne ustrashat nas! I vse istorii prozhit nam predstoit. Prevzoyti sebya dolzhny my, Mifiks, Mifiks! Mifiks eto klyuch, Mifiks...! 2x Turkish Mythix, işte sihirli dünya! Mythix, her macera bir rüya! Hep yüreğimizde, yaşar bu muhteşem! Macera, Mythix, hissettiğimiz gibi! Mythix, zorlu macera bu belli! Yepyeni sırlar bekler, haydi uç bizimle...! Mythix sihriyle. Görev bizi bekler hazır mısın? Tehlikeler dolu olsa da, Zorlanma, sıkılsanda! Bir zamanlar hayaldik şimdi gerçeğiz. Hikayemizi biz yazdik, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix sihriyle. Russian (CTC) Mifiks, bez kontsa i kraya magiya! Mifiks, snova zhdut nas priklyucheniya! My zhivom na stranitsakh Knigi Legendarium! Energiya Mifiks, Sila nas ob'yedinyayet! Mifiks, nas doroga ne pugayet! Vmeste s nami vvys' leti, Na kryl'yakh volshebstva... Mifiks navsegda! Nash novyy put' lezhit sredi opasnykh mest. Etot mir tait sekrety, Sila dast na nikh otvety. Odnazhdy skazka sluchitsya nayavu... My zhivom v voobrazhenii, Mifiks, Mifiks! Mifiks...! 2x French Mythix, il a une dimension magique! Mythix, pleine d'aventures féeriques! Au milieu des pages, du monde du Legendarium! Le pouvoir de, Mythix, nous les maîtres du Courage! Mythix, c'est le plus fou des voyages! Nous volerons au cœur du livre, d'un mystère oublié...! Mythix est la clé. Nous possédons la force qui nous fera triompher. Prêtes pour cette mission, Dans une toute nouvelle dimension! A nous le pouvoir de l’énergie du passé. La magie n'a pas de limite, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix est la clé, Mythix...! 2x Slovenian Coming Soon... Bulgarian Coming Soon... Romanian Coming Soon... European Portuguese Coming Soon... Credits * Music by : Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Lyrics by: Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Publisher: Tridimensional S.r.l. * Music by Nickelodeon Inc. Trivia * The Turkish & Russian CTC version is the only version where the Intro is not dubbed. * In Russian CTC Dub, the Ending of the Mythix song is the only version which is not dubbed. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 6 songs Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mythix Category:Season 6 Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental songs